


In Your Footsteps

by hereforthephilindafics



Series: Home [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, MCU Kink Bingo, Possessive Behavior, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Daisy, Coulson, and May.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738240
Comments: 42
Kudos: 156
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy tries to process how attached she really is to Coulson and May
> 
> For the MCU Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Possessive Behavior

“Daisy, is The Cavalry your mom?” One of the new recruits asked during group sparring.

“Don’t call her that—

Daisy’s learned response of telling anyone not to use that term kicked in before she even processed the full question. The group had gone quiet, a few girls giggled. Daisy stared them down.

“That’s not a question to ask during training, Agent Brent.”

The girl flushed. “Oh, I’m sorry I... Well, you spend so much time with her and always pop up on her side. Anyway, we all have heard stories of S.H.I.E.L.D agents adopting kids they rescued on dangerous missions. For a while we thought Agent May and Director Coulson did that with you.”

Daisy wanted to quake the floor open and hide in the hole. Was she really that obvious with her clinginess? She tried to play it off. “So, what’s next, they were married at one point too?”

“They weren’t?” Someone asked.

Laughter roared through the gym. Daisy’s mouth hung open. Were they all too obvious with their affections? She realized the concentration of the session had faded and the training had gone to shit. She dismissed everyone with a stern stare.

Daisy set off to find Jemma. She couldn’t even begin to process the conversation! Seriously, who would think May was her mom? And it wasn’t like she was with her all the time. They just did tai-chi and trained together. Sometimes had tea in the afternoon when it was too chilly even for Daisy on the base. Oh, and May always brought her along when she went grocery shopping, mostly when Coulson complained there were no good snacks left. But that didn’t mean Daisy hogged May’s time.

She finally found Jemma. She was arguing with Fitz about the placement of the Petri dishes and how an incorrect sanitizing technique could bring on a zombie outbreak, or something to that extent. They didn’t even notice Daisy’s presence until she gently quaked their desk.

“Daisy!” Jemma said with that tone she always used when Daisy did something silly.

“Well I could have been standing here until the husk from the crystals grew back and you wouldn’t notice me!”

“Very funny,” Fitz said, staring at his computer screen.

Jemma turned to give Daisy her full attention with a smile. “Did you need help with something?”

“Does it look like May is my mom?”

Fitz coughed and tried to keep the mouse pad from sliding off his desk. Jemma simply opened and closed her mouth before smiling the smile she gave her lab techs when they fucked up or broke something expensive.

“Well, you see Daisy, you are half Asian however there is no real formula as to how much you would look if you were full Chinese and your biological mother’s features were much different than May’s—

Daisy shook her head, making her bangs bounce and tickle her forehead. “What are you talking about?” She laughed. “Jemma, I’m not asking because I feel like I don’t look like anyone on base. I meant: do I spend a lot of time with May? Does it look like I’m too clingy?”

Jemma visibly exhaled. Fitz snorted but pretended it was at something he was reading when she fixed him with a glare. Daisy tapped her foot on the floor.

“Well, you too have grown closer for sure. Plus, you always train together.”

“She’s my S.O!”

“ _Was_ ,” Fitz interjected.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Thanks, man!”

Jemma smiled again. “There’s nothing to be upset about. We are all attached to Agent May ever since our Bus shenanigans. It’s normal to cling to familiar people when things around you change.”

“I don’t cling!”

“Oh yeah? So, what are you supposed to be doing right now?”

“Have tea with...” Daisy walked right into that one. She threw a pen at Fitz and slumped into one of the seats. “Some of the new recruits asked me if Coulson and May are my parents.”

Daisy had expected FitzSimmons to laugh but they only looked at each other and shared a smile. Jemma turned to Daisy. She folded her hands at her front as if she knew Daisy had more to say.

“Do you know how embarrassing that is? It makes me look like a suck up!”

“That’s not true, Daisy. Everyone knows Agent May will tear anyone to pieces equally if they piss her off,” Fitz said.

Jemma rolled her eyes but didn’t disagree. “You’re close to them because they are your mentors and role models. There’s nothing wrong with that. They have enough experience to keep this professional.”

Daisy nodded.

“Those readings the Director was waiting for are ready. I’ll bring them up.”

Daisy scrambled out of the seat. “I’ll do it!”

Jemma and Fitz shared a look.

“What? I haven’t bugged him all day.”

Daisy left the lab and tried to look like she wasn’t hurrying toward Coulson’s office. She pretended not to see Hunter coming down the hall in the opposite direction, but it wasn’t her lucky day.

“Mama Bear said she can’t make it for tea because she’s too busy kicking someone’s head in or something.” Hunter said it loud enough as they passed each other for everyone else in the vicinity to hear.

Daisy groaned and ran up the stairs to Coulson’s office. It must have been a slow day because the monitor wasn’t displaying multiple pieces of information and his desk wasn’t covered in paperwork. Coulson’s jacket hung behind his chair. He looked up when Daisy opened the door.

“Hey, everything okay?”

“Yeah, just brought these up since I was around the lab.”

Coulson smiled. “Were you pulling pranks on FitzSimmons again?”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “That was once! God! Plus, it was a new lab, we had to baptize it!

“Mhm.” Coulson scrolled through the information on the tablet.

Daisy considered leaving but a question kept nagging at her brain, and she had never been any good at resisting her urges. She sat on the couch and cleared her throat.

Coulson looked up, frowning. “What’s up?”

“One of the new recruits told me S.H.I.E.L.D agents used to adopt kids they found on dangerous missions and... I don’t know it got me thinking what if you and May had...?”

“Daisy.” Coulson got up with a sigh and walked around his desk. He leaned against it and crossed his arms on his chest. “It is true what that agent said but it didn’t happen as often as they made it sound. There was a lot of paperwork involved before an adoption. The kids usually still spent time in foster care. Plus, even if May and I had found you...your situation was so peculiar, I doubt they would have let us keep you.”

Daisy looked down. Her question had been so stupid. She was letting people get in her head. She bit her lip and startled when she felt a warm palm on her right cheek. She leaned into it, closing her eyes.

“I’m sorry you went through all that alone, Daisy. I’m sorry I couldn’t find you sooner, but I have you now.”

Daisy looked up and smiled at Coulson through the tears. A knock on the door made them jump apart a little.

Mack walked in. “Sir, we are ready when you are.” He frowned when he noticed Daisy. “Everything okay, Tremors?”

Daisy nodded but it was Coulson who replied. “I was giving Agent Johnson a quick lesson in not letting what others say get to her.”

She smiled. “What’s the mission?”

“Classified, unfortunately, but May is coming too so I’ll be safe.”

“Oh.” Daisy looked down.

She tried to push the feeling on unease that seeing both May and Coulson go on a mission brought. Daisy breathed deeply as she got to her feet. She realized she was following Mack and Coulson as they walked to the hangar. Neither of them said anything so Daisy trailed along.

The hangar was in complete chaos as agents ran around trying to finish last minute things before Zephyr One took off. May ruled above the noise. She made sure to double-check everything that was being loaded onto the ramp and check it off on her tablet. It looked like a big mission.

Daisy smiled when May looked up at her. She didn’t expect anything more than a quick nod from her S.O so she was a little taken back when May smiled, a little tug at her lips that immediately softened her features. Daisy tried to calm her heartbeat.

“Coming through!”

She almost had to do a flip not to be hit by the dolly an agent was pushing through the hangar. She huffed but giggled when she realized May was giving the poor guy the death stare.

“I think the hangar needs to be age restricted when we prep for missions,” May said without looking up from her tablet as Daisy walked up to her.

“You really can’t tell me where you’re going huh?”

May scrolled and tapped the screen a few times.

“Are you and Coulson going on a weekend getaway and this is all just a cover up?”

May gave her the side eye.

“Yes, I always like to bring Mack with me on romantic weekends just so my partner can realize how average looking I am,” Coulson said as he walked up the ramp.

Daisy stepped back giggling.

May glared at him. “Maybe we shouldn’t be saying things like that as a joke in a hangar full of new recruits who are not used to your sarcasm?”

Daisy giggled. “I like it when he does that.”

May rolled her eyes. “We will be back by midnight. Bobbi is in charge, do as she says, not as Hunter wants.” She turned and walked into the plane.

Coulson waved as the ramp began to lift. Daisy waved back and stood there until the Zephyr was only a small dot in the sky. She was trying to decide what she wanted to do but realized she didn’t want to go through her afternoon routine without May.

Daisy walked through the halls of the Playground slowly and found Hunter and Bobbie cuddled on the couch in one of the kitchenettes.

“May said you’re in charge,” she said.

“Awww, are you missing mommy already?” Hunter made crying motions with his hands.

Daisy threw a pillow at him.

Bobbi laughed. “I’m sure Hydra won’t attack while they are out. Don’t worry Daisy, they’ll be back soon.”

Daisy bit the nail on the thumb.

“I know you worry about them, but they’ll be fine.”

“I think I’m gonna go work out,” Daisy said.

She walked away but her feet took her to May’s bunk. She unlocked the door and slipped inside. Daisy had done this enough times to know May wouldn’t mind but she still wondered why May tolerated it. She took off her shoes and left them by the door. This was a complete invasion of privacy, but May had said she didn’t mind, ever since the time Daisy had crawled into her room after having found where her father was hiding. She had still been Skye then.

Daisy crawled on the bed until she reached the pillows and plopped down in the middle. She hugged the covers and inhaled deeply. They smelled like May, like jasmine and green tea and that scent that was only hers. Daisy didn’t like it when May went on missions without her. She was her S.O, she should have brought Daisy. What if they went to face an Inhuman and were outnumbered? Daisy blinked slowly as the warmth of the cocoon she had wrapped herself in lulled her to sleep.

A hand playing with her hair woke Daisy slowly. She stretched before she froze and tried to sit up. The soft hand pushed her back gently.

“It’s okay, you can sleep here.”

May was sitting on the edge of the bed in leggings and a tank top. Her hair was wet. She must have been back for a while.

“No, I can go. I’m sure you’re tired.”

“I’ll be okay.”

Even though she had just offered to leave Daisy burrowed deeper into the mattress, pulling the sheets tighter around her. “Did you already nap in Coulson’s bed, is that why?”

May blinked at her. “Okay, get out.”

Daisy laughed as she turned to face her fully when May got up and walked to her vanity to put on lotion.

“Did the mission go well?”

“Mhm.” May looked at her through the mirror. “You know, you don’t have to worry about Coulson and me. We have been doing this since before you were born.”

Daisy sat up and fidgeted with the covers. “I know. And I know it’s silly, but I can’t help but worry when you go on a mission without me. Or go anywhere without me, really.” Her voice became smaller and smaller as she admitted this.

May turned and leaned against the vanity. “That’s called separation anxiety. Every kid has it towards their parents.”

Daisy’s eyes snapped up. She tried to hide the gasp but her fast breathing gave her away. “Do...do you get it too?”

May smiled. “Daisy, I don’t think my blood pressure has gone back to normal ever since you stepped onto the Bus.”

Daisy laughed and laid back down, smiling. She felt May putter around for a little longer but finally she slid into the bed with Daisy. A soft hand patted her head.

“Good night, Daisy.”

“Good night, Mama.”


	2. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy goes to visit Coulson and May for the weekend, and gets a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fic.
> 
> The stories will not be in chronological order and you do not need to read all of them, or read in order.
> 
> This chapter might have been inspired by Clark Gregg adopting a puppy (Lucy).
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey guys! I brought donuts!” Daisy kicked the front door closed lightly and frowned when neither Coulson nor May answered.

She toed off her boots and placed them on the mat by the door before May killed her for dragging mud through her wooden floors, again. Daisy shook her head. She never imagined Melinda May would be worrying about things like dirty floors and gardens but there she was, a year after getting a house with Coulson and looking like an upgraded version of Martha Stewart.

Daisy was so lost in her own thoughts she barely missed the ball of fur that ran between her legs. She almost jumped on the couch.

“What. The. Fuck. Was. That?”

Coulson appeared a few seconds after.

“Hey you made it!”

“Coulson, I think you have a rat problem! Like a big ass rat problem.”

He snorted. “Funny! That was just Peggy.”

Daisy blinked at him. She turned her head toward the little growling noises to her right. The brown thing called Peggy was trying to fight the leg of the couch. It got tired after a while and plopped down.

“You got a dog?”

Coulson grinned. “A puppy and she’s a rescue.”

“And you named it Peggy?”

“It’s a girl. And what was I supposed to name her? Agent?”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “How does May deal with you?”

Coulson grinned. “I have a particular skillset she enjoys.”

“Eewwwww.” She almost threw the box of donuts at him.

“Come on! May is outback working on her garden.”

Coulson took the box and headed for the kitchen, whistling. Daisy stood in the middle of the living room a few moments more. She was trying to remember how the man wearing a cardigan and house slippers had been the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D only a year ago.

Daisy started walking toward the hallway and almost fell on her ass because the fur— Peggy, zoomed by her again. She found the little thing attacking Coulson’s slipper in the kitchen.

“I think you’re her favorite human.”

“Her choices are limited.”

Daisy stood at the entrance of the kitchen and watched as Coulson picked up the puppy and held her. She was so small she fit in his palm. Peggy didn’t growl or try to attack again. She made a failed attempt at licking Coulson’s jaw and then hiccupped. Her little head rested on his forearm as her eyes closed.

“Tuckered herself out?”

Coulson’s grinned. “She likes to sleep when someone holds her.”

“Meaning you’ve been holding her and now she’s spoiled.”

“Here, hold her and go out to the garden. She likes the movement.”

Coulson was passing Peggy to her before Daisy could protest. She really was a ball of fur, soft and tiny. Daisy felt her little heart beating, the vibrations seeping into her bones. She looked up at Coulson and smiled when she saw him grinning.

Daisy walked slowly to the garden, even though Peggy was knocked out in her arms. Opening the back door was a little tricky but she did it without waking the puppy.

May was kneeling on the ground, her back to the door. She had on muddy jeans, a black shirt, and a big hat to protect her from the sun. She was talking to her plants again.

“You’re getting rusty, May. I snuck up on you.”

“I heard you screaming about Peggy being a rat when you hit the living room.” May turned and took her hat off. “Don’t let her down. Last time she tried to eat the cabbage.”

Daisy laughed. Peggy whimpered so she rocked her in her arms. May shook her head and mumbled something in Chinese. It was too fast for Daisy to catch.

“I can see why she likes Coulson more,” Daisy said as she sat on the corner of the blanket May wasn’t occupying.

“You know he went to the shelter to drop off food and came back with her?”

Daisy snorted. “You know you love her.”

May paused and looked at Peggy. She took her gloves off and scratched the puppy’s nose, smiling.

“She’s sweet.” May looked up at Daisy. “When she isn’t giving me high blood pressure.”

“Oh, so I’m a puppy now?”

May tilted her head to the right. “You were when we found you.”

Daisy felt her throat tighten. She held Peggy closer. “We were different then.”

May opened her mouth to say something.

“Dinner’s ready! Come and get it!” Coulson’s said from the kitchen door.

Daisy stood and pretended not to hover around May when the woman got up slowly. She flexed her left leg a few times before walking. Coulson held his arms out for Peggy when the girls reached him.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Coulson had cooked steak and veggies. As he used to say; he made good basic. They ate mostly in silence except for Coulson asking about the team now and then. Daisy gave him updates on Mack and Elena and the rest of the base. She knocked on the table when she told him there had not been any emergencies lately. May was mostly quiet, only speaking to reprehend Peggy when she attacked May’s leg for more food. Coulson chuckled every time. Daisy felt like something was off with May, she was always quiet, but she looked caught up in her own thoughts. She decided to sleep on it and ask her in the morning if she got the same vibe.

“So, what’s new with you?” Coulson asked after he brought out dessert, ice-cream and cookies, much to May’s disapproving glares.

“I’ve actually been thinking about taking some time off,” Daisy said.

She watched Coulson and May exchange a much familiar look.

“Everything is fine, I just…things are quiet now…” Daisy knocked on the table again. “So, I want to take the advantage and travel. See the world, do some things I haven’t done before, you know?”

May smiled. “I think that is very smart.”

  
Daisy yawned and nodded.

“Okay, go to bed, sleepy goose. We can talk about the rest in the morning. We have all weekend,” Coulson said.

Daisy nodded and got up. She passed Peggy who was absolutely knocked out in her little bed by the kitchen door. The clatter of the dishes followed her into the hallway.

“I said I’ll do them Phil. Only because you say I can’t cook doesn’t mean I can’t wash dishes.”

“Hey, don’t put words in my mouth!”

“Would you rather I put something else in your mouth?”

Daisy made a face and almost ran up the stairs. They never changed. She slowed down when she realized there were frames on the wall that led upstairs. They had not been there the last time she visited. Daisy smiled as she observed the little family pictures of Jemma, Fitz and Sophie back in England. There were a few of herself which she absolutely hated. Mack and Yoyo’s selfie from the Lighthouse’s top, and a few others of May’s parents and an older picture of who Daisy assumed to be Coulson’s parents. She paused at the top of the stairs to look at the last picture.

It was Coulson and May, but they looked different. Normal. Not S.H.I.E.L.D agents but just Phil and Melinda. They were sitting on the stone wall by the beach they usually took their walks in Quincy. Daisy had gone with them last time she was in town. They were dressed like most New Englanders, jeans, sneakers, rain jackets. Coulson had his arm wrapped around May’s shoulder. They were both smiling at the camera. Daisy knew their next picture together would have Peggy in it and smiled.

She yawned as she walked to her room. The drive to Massachusetts from the Lighthouse wasn’t too long but Daisy felt exhausted. The room, her room, because May and Coulson had told her it was hers when she first visited, was like she had left it. The bed was made, but there was a stuffed panda on the pillow this time. Daisy realized there was some toiletries on her dresser. She couldn’t wrap her mind around May and Phil at the mall buying her stuff. There was pajamas and a toothbrush in the bathroom.

May was sitting on her bed when Daisy came back in her room.

“Hey,” May said, playing with the panda’s ears.

“Hey.”

“You okay?”

Daisy snorted. “I was going to ask you the same, actually.” She walked to her bed and sat next to May, bumping her shoulder.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think this past year.”

“And?”

“I was going to ask you if you would like to go to China with me?” May said.

Daisy turned to May and blinked.

“If you already have plans for your travels however don’t worry... I just—

Daisy basically jumped on May. She hugged her tight even though May grunted a few times. She still smelled like jasmine and green tea. Daisy tried to wipe her tears before she pulled back, but she was sure May could see them.

“I’d love to visit China with you, Mom.”

May blinked and swallowed. Her chest rose and fell as her breathing picked up. She extended her right hand and caressed Daisy’s cheek. “My little panda cub.”

“Oh, so I’m not a puppy anymore?”

As if on cue, Peggy barreled into the room, almost crashing into the dresser before she stopped. Daisy laughed, wiping her tears.

“Peggy! You know you’re not supposed to be in here! How did you even get up the stairs?” May said.

“Why isn’t she allowed in my room?”

“We didn’t know if you were allergic or something.”

Daisy walked to Peggy and picked her up, scratching her ears. “She’s fine. She can sleep in my bed tonight.”

May tucked them in, kissing both their noses. “Don’t complain if she pees in your bed,” she said, turning off the light.

Daisy laughed and snuggled Peggy closer, who was already asleep.

Daisy woke with a start, her arms tightening around Peggy. The puppy wiggled, her tiny body was like a furnace and Daisy kicked off her blankets. She tried to go back to sleep listening to Peggy’s purrs, but she gave up after a while. Her phone screen lit up with an automatic update from base. It was a little after two in the morning. Daisy groaned as she got up.

She held the fur ball carefully as she walked downstairs, putting her down in her bed by the kitchen. Daisy turned to go upstairs, only then noticing Coulson on the recliner chair. His face was illuminated by the dim light of the tablet. From the reflection on his glasses he was reading.

“Can’t sleep?” Coulson said, looking up.

“I think I was too hot. Your dog is like a space heater.”

Coulson smiled, putting the tablet away. “Did May ask you?”

Daisy nodded. “You knew, didn’t you? That’s why you asked me to come down.”

“Well, yes, but also we missed you,” Coulson said, lacing his hand on his stomach.

Daisy walked to the couch across from him and sat down, pulling the throw blanket around her legs. “You’ve been saying ‘we’ a lot recently.”

Coulson smiled, the same smile he used to give her back in the day when intel was classified.

“Did you ask me to come down because something else might happen this weekend?”

“Daisy…”

“Because I want to be the flower girl if that’s the case!”

Coulson laughed. “No, none of that. It’s not like I haven’t considered it but…”

“It’s too much?”

Coulson shook his head. “It’s not…it’s not the most important thing. If it happens it happens but it sure as hell will not happen without May knowing about it. Marriage is not the wedding or the proposal. I would never spring something like that on her.”

Daisy nodded. “May does not do well with surprises.”

“Or secrets.” Coulson shuddered.

Daisy snorted. She had heard all about May’s rage when she found out about Theta Protocol.

“Come on, I’ll make us some warm milk.”

“Chocolate milk, please!” Daisy said, running after Coulson toward the kitchen.

“Shhhh, don’t wake Peggy!”

The next time Daisy woke it was to the smell of maple syrup and dished clattering downstairs. She sat up but sat in bed for a few minutes, rubbing her eyes. After using the bathroom, washing her face, and brushing her teeth, she put on one of the change of clothes she had brought in her duffle bag and headed downstairs.

She heard May’s giggles first. Coulson’s chomping sounds followed. He had lifted May on the kitchen counter and was biting her neck. His hands were too far down for Daisy to say he was holding her hips.

“You two are disgusting,” she said, entering the kitchen.

Neither of them bothered to change position. May just winked at her.

“Where’s Peggy?” Coulson asked.

“Maybe she was so disgusted she ran away too,” Daisy said, folding a pancake in two and biting half.

“Didn’t she sleep with you?” May hopped off the counter.

Coulson slapped her ass and Daisy could not resist but throw a pancake at him.

“Hey, no wasting food in my house,” May said, poking her head out of the kitchen.

“Peggy is probably under the couch,” Coulson said, placing more pancakes down. “Daisy brought her downstairs last night.”

May frowned. “You should have brought her up to bed, Phil. I don’t like her sleeping alone.”

“Oh, so May is the one who has been holding the puppy while she sleeps?”

Coulson grinned around a mouthful of pancakes. May came back with a still sleeping Peggy in her arms. She sat down with the puppy in her lap and drank her green tea-matcha breakfast smoothie, watching them eat.

Now and then her hand snuck down to feed Peggy pancakes, but Daisy and Coulson pretended not to see.


End file.
